fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hasbro Star Wars Toys
In 1995 the relationship between 20th Century Fox, Hasbro and Lucasfilm had continued to evolve. The last film in the sequel trilogy had premiered two years earlier, but no immediate plans for an new series of films were announced. Hasbro still held an interest in keeping the licence, but were unsure of which direction to take. William Walton Granger was always pushing the boundaries in regards to what the toys could be and represent. With no immediate plans for a new series of films, it was decided to go back to what made the toys successful. The original trilogy of films. But Granger and 20th Century Fox wanted more, they wanted to dominate the market with Star Wars and so Hasbro was given the directive to launch a toy series that would surpass everything Kenner did to that point. Hasbro Era (1995-present) In 1991, Hasbro purchased the Kenner brand. In 1994 Hasbro restructured the corporation into two groups – the Hasbro Toy Group (Kenner, Tonka and Playskool) and the Hasbro Games Group (Parker Brothers and Milton Bradley), positioning the corporation to enhance responsiveness to consumer demand. Power of the Force II (1995-1999) In 1995, Hasbro, which now owned Kenner re-released a new set of Star Wars action figures. These action figures ran under the name Power of the Force, however, they are known to collectors as Power of the Force 2 to distinguish them from the original Power of the Force (1984-1985). The action figures from 1995-1997 featured minimal articulation with only one improvement made over the original Star Wars action figures, that being the addition of waist articulation. These action figures were also poorly sculpted, with exaggerated "buff" statures and disproportionate features. The figures of this era could not even fit in the re-released vehicles due to their odd statures. As cinematic characters began to run out, Hasbro made the decision to begin using the Expanded Universe, pulling figures from sources such as video games, novels, and comic books. The figures featured a pop-out cardboard play-set. Hasbro, also, improved the line by eliminating the "buff" sculpts. Articulation remained to be issue. This changed in 1999, with the release of the new Stormtrooper which featured an accurate sculpt, and articulation at the shoulders, elbows, waist, neck, hips, and knees. In 1998, in addition to eliminating "buff" sculpts, Hasbro included "Freeze Frames" with Star Wars action figures. These could be inserted into a Freeze Frame viewer to see a still from a Star Wars movie. Basic Figures *2-1B Medical Droid *4-LOM *8D8 with Removable Helmet figure from POTF 2]] *Admiral Ackbar *Admiral Motti *Ashla Vassari (Xagobah Fatigues) *Ashla Vassari (Jedi Knight) *Ashla Vassari (Death Star Duel) *Ashla Vassari (Jedi Funeral) *ASP-7 Droid *AT-AT Driver *AT-ST Driver *Anakin Skywalker *Aunt Beru *Biggs Darklighter *Bib Fortuna *Boba Fett *Bossk *Captain Piett *C-3PO *C-3PO with removable limbs *C-3PO with desert worn deco *Chewbacca *Chewbacca (Boushh's Bounty) *Chewbacca (Hoth Deco) *Darktrooper *Darth Vader *Darth Vader (double cape) *Darth Vader (Interrogation Droid) *Darth Vader (removable helmet) *Death Star Droid *Death Star Gunner *Death Star Trooper *Dengar from the Power of the Force line]] *Emperor Palpatine *Emperor Palpatine (lightning bolts & legs) *Emperor Palpatine (Clone) *Endor Rebel Commando *EV-9D9 Droid *Gamorrean Guard *Garindan *Grand Admiral Thrawn *Grand Moff Tarkin *Greedo *Greedo (Cantina) *Han Solo *Han Solo (Bespin Outfit) *Han Solo (Cantina) in Carbonite figure from the Power of the Force 2 Line]] *Han Solo (Carbonite Chamber) *Han Solo (Endor Gear) *Han Solo (Hoth Gear) *Hoth Rebel Soldier *Imperial Sentinel *Ishi Tib *Jawa with GONK Droid *Jawas *Kyle Katarn *Lak Sivrak *Lando Calrissian *Lando Calrissian (General/pilot) *Lando Calrissian (Skiff Guard) *Lobot *Luke Skywalker *Luke Skywalker (Bespin Outfit) *Luke Skywalker (Blast Shield Helmet) *Luke Skywalker (Ceremonial Outfit) *Luke Skywalker (Dagobah Fatigues) *Luke Skywalker (Dark Empire Comics) *Luke Skywalker (Floppy hat) *Luke Skywalker (Hoth Gear) in the Power of the Force 2 line]] *Luke Skywalker (Imperial Stormtrooper) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi Knight) *Luke Skywalker (Tatooine, with T-16 Skyhopper accessory) *Luke Skywalker (X-Wing Pilot) *Malakili (Rancor Keeper) *Mara Jade *Mon Mothma *Nien Nunb *Momaw Nadon "Hammerhead" *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Obi-Wan Kenobi (hood up, dueling pose) *Orrimaarko (Prune Face) *Ponda Baba *Pote Snitkin *Princess Leia Organa *Princess Leia Organa (new likeness, new pose) *Princess Leia Organa (Sporting Blaster, new sculpt) *Princess Leia Organa (Ceremonial Dress) Kenner line for controversial reasons marks the first time Leia is depicted as Jabba's Slave]] *Princess Leia Organa (Dark Empire Comics) *Princess Leia Organa (Endor Celebration Dress) *Princess Leia Organa (Hoth Outfit) *Princess Leia Organa (Jabba's Prisoner) *R2-D2 *R2-D2 with datalink accessories *R2-D2 with launching lightsaber *R2-D2 with Princess Leia Hologram *R5-D4 *Rebel Fleet Trooper *Ree-Yees *Royal Guard *Saelt-Marae (Yak Face) *Sandtrooper (aka Tatooine Stormtrooper) *Snowtrooper *Spacetrooper *Stormtrooper *Stormtrooper (Blaster damage and added articulation) *Tobi Dala *Tobi Dala (Removable Helmet) *Tobi Dala (Hoth Gear) *Tobi Dala (Battle Damage) *TIE Fighter Pilot *Tusken Raider *Ugnaughts *Weequay *Wuher (Cantina Bartender) *Yoda *Yoda (hair, cane, boiling pot) *Zuckuss Deluxe Figures *Boba Fett with Missile Firing Backpack *Crowd Control Stormtrooper *Han Solo with Smuggler's Flight Pack *Hoth Rebel Soldier with Anti-Vehicle Laser Cannon *Imperial Snowtrooper with E-Web Heavy Repeating Cannon *Luke Skywalker with Desert Sport Skiff *Probot Cinema Scenes *Cantina Aliens Nabrun Leids, Labria *Cantina Showdown Evazan, Ponda Baba, Obi-Wan Kenobi *Death Star Escape Luke Skywalker, Han Solo *Final Jedi Duel Skywalker, Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader *Jabba's Dancers Lyn-Me, Rystall *Jabba's Guards Barada, Nikto *Jedi Spirits Skywalker, Ben Kenobi, Yoda *Mynock Hunt Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, Mynock *Purchase of the Droids Skywalker, C-3PO, Uncle Owen *Rebel Pilots Antilles, Ten Nunb, Arvel Crynyd Creature Sets *Bantha (with Tusken Raider) *Dewback (with Sandtrooper) *Jabba the Hutt (with Han Solo) *Rancor (with Jedi Luke) *Ronto (with Jawa) *Tauntaun (with Han Hoth) *Tauntaun (with Luke Hoth) *Wampa (with Luke Hoth) Electronic Power F/X *Darth Vader *Emperor Palpatine *Luke Skywalker (Jedi Knight) *Obi-Wan Kenobi *R2-D2 Gunner Stations *Darth's TIE Fighter with Darth Vader *Millennium Falcon with Han Solo *Millennium Falcon with Luke Skywalker Princess Leia Collection *Leia Organa & R2-D2 *Leia Organa Ceremonial Dress & Ceremonial Luke Skywalker *Leia Organa Bespin Gown & Bespin Han Solo *Leia Organa Endor Dress & Ewok Max Rebo Band Pairs *Barquin D'an & Droopy McCool *Joh Yowza & Sy Snootles *Max Rebo & Doda Bodonawieedo Playsets *Cantina Pop-Up Diorama (mail-away) *Cantina Pop-Up Diorama (with Sandtrooper, store version) *Death Star Escape *Detention Block Rescue *Endor Attack *Hoth Battle *Jabba's Palace Pop-Up Diorama (with Han Solo) Vehicles *A-Wing Fighter (with A-Wing Fighter Pilot) *AT-AT (with Commander and Driver figures) *AT-ST *Cruisemissile Trooper *Darth Vader's TIE Fighter *Expanded Universe Airspeeder (with exclusive pilot) *Expanded Universe Cloud Car (with exclusive pilot) *Expanded Universe Speederbike (with exclusive pilot) *Imperial Speederbike (with Leia Endor) *Imperial Speederbike (with Luke Endor) vehicle for the POTF 2 line]] *Imperial Speederbike (with Scout Trooper) *Imperial TIE Fighter *Landspeeder *Millennium Falcon *Power Racing Speederbike *Snowspeeder *T-16 Skyhopper *Tatooine Skiff *X-Wing Fighter *X-Wing Fighter (Power FX) *Y-Wing Fighter 12" Figures *Admiral Ackbar *Anakin Skywalker (Masterpiece Edition) *Ashla Vassari (Jedi Knight) *Ashla Vassari (Xagobah Training) *Ashla Vassari (Death Star Duel) *Ashla Vassari (Funeral Pyre) *AT-AT Driver *AT-AT Driver (Service Merchandise Exclusive) *Barquin D'an *Boba Fett *Boba Fett (Electronic) *C-3PO *C-3PO and R2-D2 (Electronic) *Cantina Band Members *Chewbacca *Chewbacca in Chains *Darth Vader *Darth Vader with Removable Helmet (Electronic) *Dewback with Sandtrooper *Emperor Palpatine *Emperor Palpatine and Royal Guard *Grand Moff Tarkin *Grand Moff Tarkin and Death Star Gunner *Greedo *Greedo (JC Penney Exclusive) *Han Solo *Han Solo and Luke Skywalker in Stormtrooper Disguise *Han Solo and Tauntaun *Han Solo Endor *Han Solo in Carbonite Block *Han Solo in Hoth Gear *Han Solo with Swinging Arm Action (UK Exclusive) *Jawa *Lando Calrissian *Luke Skywalker *Luke Skywalker Hoth vs. Wampa *Luke Skywalker in Bespin fatigues *Luke Skywalker in Ceremonial Gear *Luke Skywalker in Hoth Gear *Luke Skywalker in Jedi Gear *Luke Skywalker in Jedi Gear and Bib Fortuna *Luke Skywalker in Stormtrooper Disguise *Luke Skywalker in X-Wing Pilot Gear *Luke Skywalker Tatooine-Princess Leia Boushh- Han Solo Bespin *Luke Skywalker with swinging action (UK Exclusive) *Obi-Wan (Ben) Kenobi *Obi-Wan Kenobi & Tobi Dala vs. Darth Vader (Electronic) *Obi-Wan Kenobi with Blastshield Helmet *Ponda Baba *Princess Leia (Slave) *Princess Leia Organa *Princess Leia Organa and R2-D2 as Jabba's Prisoners *Princess Leia Organa in Hoth Gear *R2-D2 *R2-D2 w/ Detachable Utility Arms *R5-D4 *Sandtrooper *Sandtrooper (Orange) (Diamond Exclusive) *Speeder Bike with Scout Trooper *Snowtrooper *Stormtrooper *Tobi Dala (with Removable Helmet) *Tobi Dala (Death Star Duel) *Tobi Dala (Hoth General) *TIE Fighter Pilot *Tusken Raider w/ Blaster *Tusken Raider w/ Gaffi Stick *Wedge Antilles and Biggs Darklighter *Yoda Exclusives *Han Solo as Stormtrooper (Kellogg's Mail Away) *Spirit of Obi-Wan (Frito-Lay Mail Away) *Cantina Band Member (Fan Club Exclusive 1997) *B'omarr Monk (Internet Exclusive 1997) *Luke Skywalker Jedi Knight (Theater Edition) *Oola and Salacious Crumb (Fan Club Exclusive 1998) *Kabe and Muftak (Internet Exclusive 1998) *Mace Windu Sneak Preview (Hasbro Mail Away Exclusive 1998) *Wuher (Fan Club Exclusive 2000) Star Wars The Jedi Path (1998-2001) In 1998, Hasbro released a secondary line that ran concurrently with POTF 2. The line was based on the popular television series Star Wars: The Jedi Path. As became the practice for the future, the Jedi Path line ran concurrently with the POTF 2 under Hasbro's directions to stores. Basic Figures (1998) *Deak Starkiller *Catherine Jane "C.J." Thorpe *Mace Williams *Darth Abyssus *Darth Varius *Verona "Cloudrider" Yoon Deluxe (1998) *Deak Starkiller & George Sternemörder & Raymond Sternemörder (3-Pack) *Caleb & "C.J." Thorpe (2-Pack) 12" figures (1998) *Deak Starkiller *Catherine Jane "C.J." Thorpe *Mace Williams *Darth Abyssus *Darth Varius *Verona "Cloudrider" Yoon Basic Figures (1999) *Darth Carius *Darth Sane *Darth Surm *Darth Atarax *Holocron Guide (Shade) Deluxe (1999) *Luke Skywalker & Ashla Vassari-Skywalker (2-Pack) *Charles Kenneth Baker & C3PO (2-Pack) *Yoda & Deak Starkiller (2-Pack) Basic Figures (2000) *Darth Zahar *Darth Manus *Darth Thorain *Darth Spector *Darth Vindus *Darth Wyn Deluxe (2000) *Darth Imperious & Darth Abyssus (2-Pack) *Mace Windu & Mace Williams (2-Pack) *Darth Bane & Darth Abyssus (2-Pack) 12" figures (2000) *Darth Sane *Darth Surm *Holocron Guide (Shade) *Darth Zahar *Darth Thorain *Darth Vindus *Darth Wyn Basic Figures (2001) *The Princess of Ondos *Abdul-Ahad (Servant of the One) Deluxe (2001) *Angel One & The Dai Noga (2-Pack) *Jackson Keller & Vance Jackson (2 Pack) *The Lettow & RK-90 (Doug Jones 2-Pack) 12" figures (2001) *The Princess of Ondos *Abdul-Ahad (Servant of the One) *The Lettow *RK-90 While the series was popular, the line of toys was seen as an attempt to get more money and didn't sell as well to the other traditional line. Jedi Path figures were discontinued by 2001. To date Hasbro has not released this line in any other variations and so they are now highly prized by collectors. The Sequels, Power of the Jedi, Expanded Universe & Beyond (2002-2004) In 2002, Hasbro retired the Power of the Force line and created a new line called "Power of the Jedi". Power of the Jedi featured new card art with green highlights and an image of Darth Vader and the Episode I version of Obi-Wan. This new line contained action figures from both the original trilogy and the prequel trilogy. Concurrently a new series of films were released starting in 2000 over the next three years. A New Dawn (2002) In 2000, the first of a new series of sequel films depicting the events after the original trilogy began with Star wars Episode VII: A New Dawn. Released along side the Power of the Jedi line, they used similar packaging design and improved sculpts. The marketing push was enormous and the entire line was released within a week of the film's premiere on May 24, 2002. Basic Figures Deluxe 12" figures Vehicles Playsets Ghosts of the Empire (2003) In 2003, the second film in the sequel trilogy replaced A New Dawn. The marketing push was enormous and the entire line was released within a week of the film's premiere on May 23, 2003. Basic Figures Deluxe 12" figures Vehicles Playsets Light of the Jedi (2004) The final film in the sequel trilogy replaced the previous collection in May of 2004. The marketing push was enormous and the entire line was released within a week of the film's premiere on May 22, 2004. Basic Figures Deluxe 12" figures Vehicles Playsets Power of the Jedi (2002-2004) Accompanying the sequel films Power of the Jedi saw initial release in March of 2002. Power of the Jedi did not end up greatly improving articulation, but sculpting was greatly improved. Most sculpts from the Power of the Jedi are on par with the modern action figures. Power of the Jedi ran from 2002 until 2004. Basic Figures *Alsandair Skywalker *Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) *Ashla Vassari (Jedi Master) *Aurra Sing (Bounty Hunter) *Battle Droid (Battle Damage) *Battle Droid (Security) *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi (Jedi Knight) *Bespin Guard (Cloud City Security) *BoShek *Chewbacca (Dejarik Champion) *Chewbacca (Millennium Falcon Mechanic) *Coruscant Guard *Darth Abyssus (Final Duel) *Darth Abyssus (Sith Apprentice) *Darth Anilin (Final Duel) *Darth Olor (Final Duel) *Darth Olor (Prince Varis) *Darth Plagueis (Cos Skywalker) *Darth Sidious (Final Duel) *Darth Thanatos (Dantius Skywalker) *Darth Thorain (Sith Apprentice) *Darth Thorain (Final Duel) *Darth Vader (Dagobah) *Darth Vader (Emperor's Wrath) *Eeth Koth (Jedi Master) *Ellorrs Madak (Fan's Choice FIgure No. 1) *FX-7 (Medical Droid) *Han Solo (Bespin Capture) *Han Solo (Death Star Escape) *Huu Tho (Jedi) *Huu Tho (Sith Prisoner) *Huu Tho (Finel Duel) *Huu Tho (Jedi Spirit) *IG-88 (Bounty hunter) *Imperial Officer *Jek Porkins (X-Wing Pilot) *K-3PO (Echo Base Protocol Droid) *Ketwol *Lando Calrissian (Bespin Escape) *Lai’la Skywalker (Jedi Medical) *Leia Organa (Bespin Escape) *Leia Organa (General) *Luke Skywalker (X-Wing Pilot) *Mas Amedda *Mon Calamari (Officer) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Cold Weather Gear) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Training Gear) *Plo Koon (Jedi Master) *Queen Ashani Vassari (Royal Decoy) *Queen Ashani Vassari (Theed Invasion) *Calek Starkiller (Mos Espa Disguise) *Calek Starkiller (Jedi Training Gear) *R2-D2 (Naboo Escape) *R4-M9 (With Mouse Droid) *R2-Q5 ( Imperial Astromech Droid) *Rebel Trooper (Tantive IV Defender) *Saesee Tinn (Jedi Master) *Sajj 'Ikrenia *Sandtrooper (Tatooine Patrol) *Scout Trooper (Imperial Patrol) *Tessek *Tobi Dala (Bespin Duel) *Tusken Raider (Desert Sniper) *Ussani *Zutton (Snaggletooth) 25th Anniversary Figures *Han Solo And Chewbacca *Luke Skywalker And Princess Leia *Obi-Wan Kenobi And Darth Vader Deluxe Figures *Amanaman with Salacious Crumb *Darth Abyssus with Sith Attack Droid *Luke Skywalker in Echo Base Bacta Tank *Princess Leia with Sail Barge Cannon Special Or Exclusive Figures *Boba Fett (300th Figure Special Edition) *Rorworr (Wookiee Scout) Figure Multipacks *Darth Vader & Darth Imperious: Masters of the Dark Side 12" Figures *4-LOM *Bossk *Death Star Droid *Death Star Trooper *Han Solo Stormtrooper *IG-88 *Luke Skywalker and Speeder Bike *Luke Skywalker and Yoda *Luke Skywalker (100th Edition) *Sith Lords (Darth Vader and Darth Maul) Vehicles *B-Wing with Sullustan Pilot *TIE Interceptor with TIE Fighter Pilot *AT-ST "Battle Damaged" w/ Speederbike and Rorror Figure *Snow Speeder "Battle Damaged" with Rebel Pilots *TIE Bomber with TIE Fighter Pilot Playsets *Bespin Freeze Chamber with Bespin Security Guard Droids of Star Tours Figures *DL-X2 *G2-4T *G2-9T *R3-D3 *R4-M9 *R5-D2 *RX-24 (Captain REX) *SK-Z38 *WEG-1618 Saga Collecton (2004-2006) In 2004, a new line was released to replace Power of the Jedi, it was called Saga Collection. It used characters from the first two trilogies, several EU characters and some characters based on Dark Horse's comic books. Basic Figures (2004) *Anakin Skywalker (Outland Peasant Disguise) *Ashani Vassari (Outland Peasant Disguise) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Coruscant Chase) *Kit Fisto (Jedi Master) *Boba Fett (Kamino Escape) *C-3PO (Protocol Droid) *Tusken Raider (Female with child) *Captain Velnik (Ashani's Head of Security) *Shaak Ti (Jedi Master) *Saber-Droid (Arena Battle) *Plo Koon (Arena Battle) *R2-D2 (Coruscant Sentry) *Clone Trooper *Royal Guard (Coruscant Security) *Saesee Tiin (Jedi Master) *Nikto (Jedi Knight) *Anakin Skywalker (Coruscant Duel) *Yoda (Jedi Master) *Taun We (Kamino Cloner) *Luminara Unduli (Jedi Master) *Mace Windu (Geonosian Rescue) *Luke Skywalker (Bespin Duel) *Darth Vader (Bespin Duel) *Qui-Gon Jinn (Jedi Master) *Guurrkka *Orn Free Taa (Senator) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Starfighter Pilot) *Han Solo (Kashyyyk Bunker) *Chewbacca (Cloud City Capture) *Chancellor Palpatine *Djas Puhr (Alien Bounty Hunter) *Ashani Vassari (Coruscant Attack) *Darth Abyssus (Sith Training) *Anakin Skywalker (Tatooine Attack) *Ki-Adi-Mundi (Jedi Master) *Ephant Mon (Jabba's Head of Security) Fan's Choice Figure #3 *Destroyer Droid (Geonosis Battle) *Clone Trooper (Republic Gunship Pilot) *Tusken Raider (with Massif) *Yoda (Jedi High Council) *Rebel Trooper (Tantive IV Defender) *Imperial Officer *Eeth Koth (Jedi Master) *Rorror Basic Figures (2003) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Acklay Battle) *Mace Windu (Arena Confrontation) *SP-4 & JN-66 (Library Droids) *Tusken Raider (Tatooine Camp Ambush) *Anakin Skywalker (Secret Meeting) *Boba Fett (The Pit of Carkoon) *R2-D2 (Droid Factory) *Aayla Secura (Jedi Knight) *Barris Offee (Luminara Unduli's Padawan) *Han Solo (Hoth Rescue) *Chewbacca (Mynock Hunt) *Yoda & Chian (Padawan Lightsaber Training) *Ashla & Jempa (Jedi Padawans) *Luke Skywalker (Throne Room Duel) *Darth Vader (Throne Room Duel) *Snowtrooper (The Battle of Hoth) *C-3PO (Tatooine Ambush) *Ashani Vassari (Secret Meeting) *Darth Thorain (Hangar Duel) *Darth Abyssus (Hangar Duel) *Huu Tho (Hangar Duel) *Princess Leia Organa (Imperial Captive) *Han Solo (Flight to Alderaan) *WA-7 (Dexter's Diner) *Lt. Dannl Faytonni (Coruscant Outlander Club) *The Emperor (Throne Room) *Luke Skywalker (Tatooine Encounter) *Darth Vader (Death Star Clash) *Bail Organa (Alderaan Senator) *McQuarrie Concept Stormtrooper (Fan's Choice Figure #4) *Imperial Dignitary Janus Greejatus (Death Star Procession) *Ashani Vassari (Lars' Homestead) *Achk Med-Beq (Coruscant Outlander Club) *Ayy Vida (Outlander Nightclub Patron) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Outlander Nightclub Encounter) *Imperial Dignitary Kren Blista-Vinee (Death Star Procession) In 2004, the Saga Collection began to release figures in small waves around a basic theme. Basic Figures (2004) Wave 1 - Hoth *Hoth Trooper (Hoth Evacuation) *R-3PO (Hoth Evacuation) *Luke Skywalker (Hoth Attack) Wave 2 - Tatooine *Luke Skywalker (Jabba's Palace) *R2-D2 (Jabba's Sail Barge) *R1-G4 (Tatooine Transaction) Wave 3 - Jabba’s Palace *Lando Calrissian (Jabba's Sail Barge) *Rappertunie (Jabba's Palace) *J'Quille (Jabba's Sail Barge) *Tanus Spijek (Jabba's Sail Barge) *Holographic Luke Skywalker (Jabba's Palace) Wave 4 - Battle of Yavin *General Jan Dodonna (Battle of Yavin) *Dutch Vander: Gold Leader (Battle of Yavin) *TIE Fighter Pilot (Battle of Yavin) *Captain Antilles (Tantive IV Invasion) Fan's Choice Figure #5 Wave 5 - Star Destroyer *Admiral Ozzel *Dengar (Executor Meeting) *Bossk (Executor Meeting) Wave 6 - Battle of Kashyyyk *Han Solo (Kashyyyk Strike) *General Madine (Imperial Shuttle Capture) *Lando Calrissian (Death Star Attack) Deluxe Figures *Anakin Skywalker with Force-Flipping Attack! *Anakin Skywalker with Lightsaber Slashing Action! *C-3PO With Droid Factory Assembly Line! *Clone Trooper With Speeder Bike *Darth Odor with Force-Flipping Attack! *Tobi Dala with Electronic Backpack and Snap-On Armor! *Mace Windu with Blast-Apart Battle Droid! *Nexu with Snapping Jaw and Attack Roar *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Kamino Showdown) *Obi-Wan Kenobi with Force-Flipping Attack! *Spider Droid with Rotating Turret and Firing Cannon! *Yoda with Force Powers! Ultra Figures *C-3PO (Tatooine Escape) *Ewok with Attack Glider (Assault On Endor) *General Rieekan (Hoth Evacuation) *Jabba's Palace Court Denizens *Jabba the Hutt (Jabba's Palace) *Wampa (Hoth Attack) Cantina Sets *Dr. Evazan (With Cantina Bar Section) *Greedo (With Cantina Bar Section) *Kitik Keed'kak (With Cantina Bar Section) *Momaw Nadon (With Cantina Bar Section) *Ponda Baba (With Cantina Bar Section) *Wuher (With Cantina Bar Section) Multipacks *Endor Rebel Troopers (Troop Builder Set) *Imperial Forces (Darth Vader, Stormtrooper, AT-ST Driver, R4-I9) *Jedi Warriors (Obi-wan Kenobi, Saesee Tiin, Plo Koon, Fi-Ek Sirch) *Light Saber Action Pack *Rebel Troopers (Troop Builder Set) *Sandtroopers (Troop Builder Set) *Skirmish at Carkoon (Han Solo, Klaatu, Nikto, Barada) *Stormtroopers (Troop Builder Set) *The Battle of Hoth (Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, R3-A2 and Tauntaun) *Ultimate Bounty (Boba Fett, Bossk, IG-88, Aurra Sing w/ Swoop) Exclusives *Boba Fett (2003 Convention Exclusive) *Clone Trooper (Toys R Us 2004 Exclusive) *Commander Jorg Sacul (2002 Celebration 2 Exclusive) *Darth Vader (2002 New York Toy Fair and Fan Club Exclusive) *Jedi-Con 2004 Convention Exclusive 2-Pack *Holiday Edition 2002 (R2-D2 and C-3PO) *Holiday Edition 2003 (Yoda) *R2-D2 (Toys R Us 2002 Silver Anniversary Exclusive) *SandTrooper (2004 Comic-Con Exclusive) Creatures *Acklay *Reek Screen Scenes *Death Star Trash Compactor (Luke Skywalker and Han Solo) *Death Star Trash Compactor (Princess Leia and Chewbacca) *Jedi Council (Mace Windu, Even Piell, Oppo Rancisis) *Jedi Council (Yarael Poof, Depa Billaba, Yaddle) Vehicles *A-Wing Fighter *Anakin Skywalker's Speeder *Anakin Skywalker's Swoop *Darth Abyssus' Speeder *Jedi Starfighter *Jedi Starfighter (with Obi-Wan Kenobi) *Luke Skywalker and Landspeeder *Luke Skywalker's X-Wing Fighter *Red Leader's X-Wing Fighter (Death Star Trench) *Republic Gunship *Imperial Shuttle *Slave I *TIE Bomber (new packaging) *TIE Fighter (Imperial Dogfight) 12" Figures *Anakin Skywalker *Anakin Skywalker (Slashing Lightsaber Action) *Ashla Vassari *Ashani Vassari *AT-ST Driver *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Tatooine Encounter) *Biker Scout *Clone Commander *Clone Trooper *Clone Trooper (Captain) *Prince Varis *Dengar *Gamorrean Guard *Garindan (Mos Eisley Cantina) *Han Solo *Imperial Officer *Jawas (Tatooine Scavengers) *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Lando Calrissian (Skiff Disguise) *Luke Skywalker (Slashing Lightsaber Action) *Luke Skywalker & Tauntaun *Mace Windu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Electronic Battling) *Plo Koon *Princess Leia (Boushh Disguise) & Han Solo (Carbonite) *Princess Leia with Speeder Bike *Saber-Droid *Yoda (with hoverchair and accessories) *Zuckuss Original Trilogy Collection (2004-2006) In the third quarter of 2004, Hasbro ended the Saga line and began the Original Trilogy Collection, released to celebrate the first ever DVD release of the Original Trilogy and drawing the figures in the line almost solely from original trilogy sources. Almost all figures in this line were re-packaged fan favorites, now in retro black and silver packaging. Also released in 2004 was the first wave of the "vintage" action figures. These action figures were more detailed, more articulated, and came in the same packaging their vintage versions came in. Basic Figures *Luke Skywalker (Dagobah Training) *New* *Yoda (Dagobah Training) *New* *Spirit Obi-Wan (Dagobah Training) *New* *R2-D2 (Dagobah Training) *New* *Luke Skywalker (X-Wing Pilot) *Repaint* *Luke Skywalker (Jedi Knight) *Repack* *Han Solo *Repack* *Chewbacca *Repack* *Princess Leia *Repack* *Darth Vader (Throne Room) *Repack* *Ashla Vassari *Repaint* *Scout Trooper *Repack* *R2-D2 *Repack* *C-3PO *Repack* *Tobi Dala *Repaint* *Boba Fett *Repaint* *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Repack* *Stormtrooper *Repack* *Princess Leia (Cloud City) *New* *Cloud Car Pilot *New* *Lobot (Cloud City) *New* *TIE Fighter Pilot *Repack* *Greedo *Repaint* *Tusken Raider *Repaint* *Jawas *Repaint* *Snowtrooper *Repaint* *Luke Skywalker (Bespin Gear) *Repaint* *IG-88 *Repack* *Bossk *Repack* *Darth Vader (Hoth) *Repaint* *Gamorrean Guard *Repaint* *Bib Fortuna *Repaint* *Lando Calrissian (Skiff Guard) *Repack* *Princess Leia (Sail Barge) *Repack* *Darth Vader (Death Star) *Repack* *Han Solo (AT-ST Driver) *Repack* *General Madine *Repack* *Lando Calrissian (General) *Repack* *Imperial Trooper *Repaint* Vintage-style Figures *Tobi Dala *C-3PO *Chewbacca *Darth Vader *Han Solo *Lando Calrissian *Luke Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Princess Leia *R2-D2 *Stormtrooper *Yoda Editor's Note - Despite being a major character Ashla Vassari was left out of the initial Vintage line. Exclusive Figures *Darth Vader (2004 Toys "R" Us Exclusive) *Emperor Palpatine (Executor Transmission) (StarWarsShop.com) *Holiday Darth Vader (StarWarsShop.com Exclusive) *Holographic Princess Leia (San Diego Comic-Con Exclusive) *Jawas (2004 Holiday Edition) *Luke Skywalker's Encounter With Yoda (Encuentros Mexico 2004) *Scout Trooper (Star Wars: Battlefront) *Wedge Antilles (Internet Exclusive) Special Edition Figures *Darth Vader (Special Edition 500th Figure) STAR TOURS Figures *3T-RNE *G3-5LE *MSE-1T Multipacks *Clone Trooper Troop Builder 4-Pack *Commemorative Trilogy DVD Collection: A New Hope *Commemorative Trilogy DVD Collection: The Empire Strikes Back *Commemorative Trilogy DVD Collection: Return of the Jedi *Kashyyk Ambush *Quaia Final Combat Screen Scenes *Mos Eisley Cantina I (Dr. Evazan, Wuher, Kitik Keed'kak) *Mos Eisley Cantina I (Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ponda Baba, Zutton) *Jedi Council I (Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, Ki-Adi-Mundi) *Jedi Council II (Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, Eeth Koth) *Jedi Council III (Anakin Skywalker, Saesee Tiin, Adi Gallia) *Jedi Council IV (Shaak Ti, Agen Kolar, Stass Allie) Vehicles *Darth Vader's TIE Fighter *Millennium Falcon *Sandcrawler *Slave I *TIE Fighter *TIE Fighter & X-Wing Fighter *X-Wing Fighter *Y-Wing Fighter 12" Figures *Boba Fett *Chewbacca *Luke Skywalker *Stormtrooper Saga Collecton 2 (2006) Then, at the beginning of 2006, Hasbro launched a new action figure line, spanning all nine movies, and the Expanded Universe. Again called the Saga Collection. The packaging of the Saga Collection was a mix of the Original Trilogy Collection and Revenge of the Sith. The actual action figures were mainly repaints and retools of older action figures, and 2006 was mainly viewed as a step backwards for the Star Wars line. Also in 2006, a second "Vintage" wave was released. Just like in 2004, the 2006 line featured new action figures in the packaging of their 1980s/1970s counterparts. This wave of Vintage figures featured a mail-away promo: purchase all six (later any six of the Vintage figures) and mail away the included order form with all six stickers, one included in each figure, to receive a George Lucas in Stormtrooper Disguise action figure, seen below. Basic Figures Battle of Carkoon * __ SAGA-001: Princess Leia (Boushh Disguise) * __ SAGA-002: Han Solo (Carbonite) * __ SAGA-003: Bib Fortuna * __ SAGA-004: Barada (Skiff Guard) * __ SAGA-005: Chewbacca (Boushh Prisoner) * __ SAGA-006: Boba Fett Battle of Hoth * __ SAGA-007: General Veers * __ SAGA-008: Major Bren Derlin * __ SAGA-009: AT-AT Driver * __ SAGA-010: R2-D2 * __ SAGA-011: Snowtrooper * __ SAGA-012: General Rieekan * __ SAGA-013: Darth Vader * __ SAGA-014: Power Droid Battle of Geonosis * __ SAGA-015: Sora Bulq * __ SAGA-016: Sun Fac * __ SAGA-017: C-3PO (with Battle Droid head) * __ SAGA-018: Darth Odor * __ SAGA-019: Yoda * __ SAGA-020: Tobi Dala * __ SAGA-021: Scorch (Republic Commando) Battle of Coruscant * __ SAGA-022: Firespeeder Pilot * __ SAGA-023: Darth Thorain * __ SAGA-024: Darth Sidious * __ SAGA-025: Anakin Skywalker * __ SAGA-026: Clone Trooper (Coruscant) * __ SAGA-027: Saber-Droid * __ SAGA-028: Obi-Wan Kenobi * __ SAGA-029: Calek Starkiller * __ SAGA-030: Ashani Vassari Escape from Mos Eisley * __ SAGA-031: Momaw Nadon * __ SAGA-032: R5-D4 * __ SAGA-033: Hem Dazon * __ SAGA-034: Garindan * __ SAGA-035: Han Solo * __ SAGA-036: Luke Skywalker * __ SAGA-037: Sandtrooper Bespin Confession * __ SAGA-038: Darth Vader (Bespin Confession) Battle of Kashyyyk * __ SAGA-039: Chief Guurrkka * __ SAGA-040: Moff Jerjerrod * __ SAGA-041: Death Star Gunner * __ SAGA-042: C-3PO * __ SAGA-043: Emperor Palpatine * __ SAGA-044: Luke Skywalker * __ SAGA-045: Darth Vader (Kashyyyk Capture) * __ SAGA-046: Rebel Endor Soldier I * __ SAGA-046: Rorror Battle of Quaia * __ SAGA-047: Obi-Wan Kenobi * __ SAGA-048: Holographic Darth Maul * __ SAGA-049: Rep Been * __ SAGA-050: Naboo Soldier * __ SAGA-051: Dud Bolt & Mars Guo * __ SAGA-052: Gragra Vintage The Saga Collection (VTSC) Figures *Biker Scout *Greedo *Han Solo (Trench Coat) *Luke Skywalker (X-Wing Pilot) *Sand People *Ashla Vassari Commemorative DVD Collections *Commemorative Episode IV DVD Collection (Wal-Mart) *Commemorative Episode V DVD Collection (Wal-Mart) *Commemorative Episode VI DVD Collection (Wal-Mart) Multipacks *Astromech Droid Pack Series I (Entertainment Earth) *Astromech Droid Pack Series II (Entertainment Earth) *Episode III Gift Pack (UK) *Episode III Jedi Knights (UK) *Granger Collector Set (StarWarsShop.com) *Revenge of the Sith Collector's Set (UK) *Value Packs (Wal-Mart) Scene Packs *Death Star Briefing Scene Pack (Internet) *The Hunt For The Millennium Falcon: Bounty Hunter Pack (Previews) *Republic Commando Scene Pack Exclusives *Early Bird Certificate Package (Wal-Mart) *Early Bird Kit (Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, and R2-D2) *Separation of the Twins: Leia Organa with Bail Organa (Wal-Mart) *Separation of the Twins: Luke Skywalker with Obi-Wan Kenobi (Wal-Mart) *501st Stormtrooper (SDCC) *Clone Trooper (Saleucami) - France Toys "R" Us *Darth Vader (Woolworths) *Demise of Darth Abyssus (Target) *George Lucas: Stormtrooper (UGH Mailaway) *Shadow Stormtrooper (StarWarsShop.com) Vehicles *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *Droid Tri-Fighter *General Grievous' Wheel Bike *Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter *Millennium Falcon (2005 Toys "R" Us exclusive) *TIE Fighter with larger wings and Pilot (2005 Target exclusive) *Darth Vader's TIE Advanced Fighter *Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter *Endor AT-AT (Toys "R" Us Exclusive) *Luke Skywalker's X-Wing (Toys "R" Us Exclusive) *Republic Gunship - Clone Wars Deco (Toys "R" Us Exclusive) *TIE Fighter w/ Pilot (Toys "R" Us Exclusive) *Imperial Shuttle (Target Exclusive) *Kit Fisto Jedi Starfighter (Target Exclusive) *Rogue Two Snowspeeder with Zev Senesca (Target Exclusive) 30th Anniversary Collection 2006 came to a close with fans excited for 2007, the 30th anniversary of Star Wars. In early 2007, Hasbro ended the Saga Collection and released the first wave of basic figures from the new 30th Anniversary Collection. Each figure included a collector coin, and many of the action figures in the basic line were super articulated. 2007 saw the first Dark Horse comic book two packs since Power of the Force 2. These included two action figures from the Star Wars comic books and a full length reprint of that comic book. The first was an internet exclusive, Carnor Jax and Kir Kanos, packed with the sixth issue of Star Wars: Crimson Empire. Later, Hasbro released several more comic packs to all retailers. Because of the success of comic packs, Hasbro went on to produce them, and new ones are still produced today. Basic Figures Wave 1 - Revenge of the Sith *30-01: Darth Vader & 30th Anniversary Coin Album *30-02: Galactic Marine *30-03: Mustafar Lava Miner *30-04: R2-D2 *30-05: Obi-Wan Kenobi *30-06: Mace Windu *30-07: Airborne Trooper *30-08: Super Battle Droid *30-09: Mcquarrie Signature Series - Concept Stormtrooper Wave 2 - Battle of Yavin (delayed from The Saga Collection) *30-10: Rebel Honor Guard (Yavin) *30-11: Han Solo (Smuggler) *30-12: Luke Skywalker (Yavin Ceremony) *30-13: Death Star Trooper *30-14: Biggs Darklighter (Rebel Pilot) *30-15: McQuarrie Signature Series - Concept Tobi Dala Wave 3 - A New Hope *30-16: Darth Vader *30-17: Biggs Darklighter (Academy Outfit) *30-18: Luke Skywalker (Moisture Farmer) *30-19: Jawa & LIN Droid (Tatooine Scavenger) *30-20: Imperial Stormtrooper (Galactic Empire) *30-21: McQuarrie Signature Series - Concept Chewbacca *30-22: M'iiyoom Onith (Hementhe) *30-23: Elis Helrot (Givin) Wave 4 - Return of the Jedi *30-24: Leia Organa (Jabba's Slave) *30-25: Luke Skywalker (Jedi Knight) *30-26: CZ-4 (CZ-Series Droid) *30-27: Umpass-Stay (Klatooinian) *30-28: McQuarrie Signature Series - Concept Darth Vader *30-29: Hermi Odle (Baragwin) *30-30: C-3PO & Salacious Crumb (Jabba's Servants) Wave 5 - Expanded Universe *30-31: Roron Corobb (Jedi Knight) *30-32: Yoda & Kybuck (Jedi Master) *30-33: Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Knight) *30-34: Darth Revan (Sith Lord) *30-35: Darth Malak (Sith Lord) *30-36: Starkiller (Force Unleashed Sneak Peek) *30-37: McQuarrie Signature Series - Concept Starkiller Hero Wave 6 - The Empire Strikes Back *30-38: Han Solo (with Torture Rack) *30-39: Lando Calrissian (Smuggler Outfit) *30-40: General McQuarrie (Rebel Officer) *30-41: Ashla Vassari (Dagobah Jedi) *30-42: McQuarrie Signature Series - Concept Snowtrooper Wave 7 - Return of the Jedi *30-43: Rommbaa & Graakachak (Wookiee Warriors) *30-44: Tycho Celchu (A-Wing Pilot) *30-45: Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Spirit) *30-46: R2-D2 (with Cargo Net) *30-47: McQuarrie Signature Series - Concept Han Solo Wave 7.5 - Repaints *30-48: Darth Vader (Hologram) *30-49: Clone Trooper (7th Legion Trooper) *30-50: Clone Trooper (Hawkbat Battalion) *30-51: R2-B1 (Astromech Droid) *30-52: Quaia Soldier (Royal Quaia Army) *30-53: Rebel Vanguard Trooper (Star Wars: Battlefront) *30-54: Capt. Juno Eclipse (Force Unleashed Sneak Peek) Wave 8 - Rise of the Empire *30-55: Clone Trooper (Training Fatigues) *30-56: Ashani Vassari (Quaia Senator) *30-57: Tobi Dala (Jedi Initiate) *30-58: Voolvif Monn (Jedi Master) *30-59: Saber Droid *30-60: McQuarrie Signature Series - Concept Rebel Trooper 2007 Vintage Figures *Bossk (Bounty Hunter) *IG-88 (Bounty Hunter) *Han Solo (Hoth Outfit) *Luke Skywalker (Bespin Fatigues) *Princess Leia Organa (in Combat Poncho) *Imperial Stormtrooper (Hoth Battle Gear) Dark Horse Comic Packs *No. 01: Carnor Jax & Kir Kanos *No. 02: Darth Vader & Rebel Officer *No. 03: Governor Tarkin & Stormtrooper *No. 04: Chewbacca & Han Solo *No. 05: Quinlan Vos & Vilmarh Grahrk *No. 06: Luke Skywalker & R2-D2 *No. 07: Obi-Wan Kenobi & ARC Trooper *No. 08: A'sharad Hett & The Dark Woman *No. 09: Leia Organa & Darth Vader *No. 10: Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker *No. 11: Anakin Skywalker & Assassin Droid *No. 12: Baron Soontir Fel & Derek "Hobbie" Klivian *No. 13: Koffi Arana & Bultar Swan *No. 14: Lt. Jundland & Deena Shan *No. 15: Mouse & Basso *No. 16: Clone Commando & Super Battle Droid *No. 17: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa (Wal-Mart Exclusive) *No. 18: Boba Fett & RA-7 Droid (Wal-Mart Exclusive) *No. 19: Commander Keller & Galactic Marine (Wal-Mart Exclusive) *No. 20: Prince Varis & Anakin Skywalker *No. 21: Kashyyyk Trooper & Wookiee Warrior *No. 22: Lando Calrissian & Stormtrooper Commemorative Tin Collection *Episode I *Episode II *Episode III *Episode IV *Episode V *Episode VI *Episode VII *Episode VIII *Episode IX *Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes *Episode II (Exclusive Edition) *Episode III (Exclusive Edition) *Episode VI (Exclusive Edition) 2007 Order 66 - (Target Exclusives) *1 of 6: Emperor and Commander Thire *2 of 6: Mace Windu and Galactic Marine *3 of 6: Darth Vader and Commander Bow *4 of 6: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Utapau AT-RT Driver *5 of 6: Anakin Skywalker and Airborne Trooper *6 of 6: Yoda and Kashyyyk Trooper Saga Legends *Darth Vader *Darth Abyssus *Yoda *R2-D2 *Tobi Dala *C-3PO *Clone Trooper (ROTS) *Shocktrooper *Saber Droids 2-pack I (infantry & commander) *Saber Droids 2-pack II (maroon blaster damage & lightsaber damage) *Saber Droids 2-pack III (tan blaster damage & lightsaber damage) *Saber Droids 2-pack IV (dirty & clean) *Clone Trooper (ROTE) *Boba Fett *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Chewbacca *Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) *Saesee Tiin *501st Clone Trooper I *Princess Leia (Boushh Disguise) Saga Legends Fan's Choice 2007 *Biker Scout *Clone Commander (Coruscant) *Clone Trooper Officer (Captain) *Clone Trooper Officer (Commander) *Clone Trooper Officer (Sergeant) *Clone Trooper Officer (Lieutenant) *Darktrooper (Fan's Choice #1) *Imperial Officer (variant head sculpt I) *Imperial Officer (variant head sculpt II) *Imperial Officer (variant head sculpt III) *R4-I9 *RA-7 *Sandtrooper I ("Super Dirty" Sergeant - body #1) *Sandtrooper II ("Dirty" Squad Leader - body #1) *Sandtrooper III ("Clean" Corporal - body #1) *Sandtrooper IV ("Clean" Sergeant - body #1) *Sandtrooper V (Squad Leader - body #2) *TC-14 Exclusives *Cantina Band Member (Disney Weekends 2007) *Darth Vader & Incinerator Troopers - The Force Unleashed (Wal-Mart) *Emperor Palpatine & Shadow Stormtroopers - The Force Unleashed (Wal-Mart) *McQuarrie Signature Series - Concept Luke Skywalker (C4 & CE Exclusive) *McQuarrie Signature Series - Concept Obi-Wan & Yoda (SDCC Exclusive) *McQuarrie Signature Series - Concept R2-D2 & C-3PO (C4 & CE Exclusive) *R2-KT (Shared Exclusive) *Shadow Scout Trooper & Speeder Bike (SDCC Exclusive) *Shadow Troopers 2-Pack (Jedi-Con 2008 Exclusive) *Stormtrooper Commander (GameStop Exclusive) *Toy Fair Exclusive Collector Coin Multipacks *Battlefront II: Clone Pack (Shared Exclusive) *Battlefront II: Droid Pack (Shared Exclusive) *Clones & Commanders Gift Pack (Toys "R Us) *I am your Father's Day Gift Pack (Wal-Mart) *The Max Rebo Band: Jabba's Palace Entertainers (Wal-Mart) *The Max Rebo Band: Jabba's Palace Musicians (Wal-Mart) *Republic Elite Forces: Mandalorians & Clone Troopers (Entertainment Earth) *Republic Elite Forces: Mandalorians & Omega Squad (Entertainment Earth) Vehicles *Aayla Secura's Jedi Starfighter *ARC-170 Fighter (Clone Wars deco) *AT-AP Walker *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter (Coruscant) *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter (Mustafar) *Darth Vader's Sith Starfighter *Darth Vader TIE Advanced Starfighter *Elite TIE Interceptor with 181st Squadron TIE Pilot (Toys "R" US Exclusive) *General Grievous' Starfighter *Hailfire Droid *Imperial Shuttle (UK Exclusive) *Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter *Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter (Coruscant) *Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter (Utapau) *Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter with Hyperspace Ring *Saesee Tiin's Jedi Starfighter (Clone Wars) *Sith Infiltrator *TIE Bomber (Target exclusive) *TIE Fighter *TIE Fighter (large white wings - Toys "R" Us exclusive) *Trade Federation Armored Assault Tank (AAT) *V-Wing Starfighter *Y-Wing Fighter (Toys "R" US Exclusive) The Force Unleashed, The Clone Wars & 30th Anniversary Collection (2008) In 2008, the Star Wars multimedia project "The Force Unleashed", was released. William Walton Granger requested that Hasbro do the game justice as it marked the return of the Starkiller character, albeit a descendant from the Star Wars: The Jedi Path TV series. A number of toys was made for the video game, a first in Star Wars history. 2008 The Force Unleashed Basic Figures *Imperial EVO Trooper *Imperial Jumptrooper *Maris Brood *Darth Vader (Battle-Damaged) *Rahm Kota *Shadow Guard *Juno Eclipse 2008 The Force Unleashed Exclusives *Force Unleashed: Darth Vader & Incinerator Troopers (Toys "R" Us) *Force Unleashed: Emperor Palpatine & Shadow Stormtroopers (Toys "R" Us) *Shaak Ti (Felucian Outcast) (Target) Creatures *Battle Rancor with Felucian Rider and Saddle (Target) Hasbro continued to produce the 30th Anniversary Collection. However, they now included display bases instead of collector coins. The first wave of 2008 30th Anniversary figures, released in early 2008, was Revenge of the Sith themed. The figures were grouped based on film. Fans could also mail away seven dollars and four proofs of purchase with a form included in the 2008 30th Anniversary Collection figures for a preview figure from the upcoming movie, the Clone Wars. The release of the new animated move/TV show Star Wars: The Clone Wars and its corresponding "animated style" action figure line, was joined with the new regular line, the Legacy Collection. 2008 Wave 1 - Revenge of the Sith *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Darth Vader *Clone Commander Gree *Kashyyyk Trooper *Tri-Droid *2-1B Surgical Droid *Po Nudo *Tobi Dala 2008 Wave 2 - Return of the Jedi *Han Solo *Luke Skywalker *Chewbacca *Ashani Vassari *Ak-Rev *Yarna d'al Gargan *Bane Malar *Darth Vader (Multi-Piece Helmet) *R4-D6 *R7-Z0 2008 Wave 3 - Clone Wars *General Obi-Wan Kenobi *Clone Scuba Trooper *General Saesee Tiin *Ashani Vassari (Ilum Outfit) *IG Lancer Droid *Mon Calamari Warrior *Quarren Soldier *Clone Trooper (with Quad Cannon) 2008 Wave 4 - Revenge of the Sith *Stass Allie *Commander Faie *General Grevious *Bail Organa *Breha Organa *FX-6 *Clone Trooper (327th Star Corps) 2008 Wave 5 - A New Hope *Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) *Han Solo (Stormtrooper) *Spacetrooper *Jawa with WED Treadwell Droid *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi *Pons Limbic (Brainiac) *Wioslea *Trinto Duaba & Dice Ibegon 2008 Wave 6 - The Empire Strikes Back *Luke Skywalker (Medical Frigate) *Emperor Palpatine *Captain Needa *Princess Leia (Medical Frigate) *Hoth Rebel Soldier *Ugnaught 2008 Wave 7 - Rise of the Empire *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Beru Whitesun *Owen Lars *Captain Typho *Anakin Skywalker (Episode III Concept Art) *Tarados Gon *Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Hero) - Repack *Clone Pilot - Repack *ARC Trooper - Repaint 2008 Wave 8 - Guardians of the Force *Calek Starkiller *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Ashani Vassari *Darth Sidious *Mace Windu *Darth Plagueis *Darth Thanatos *Darth Olor 2008 Wave 9 - Return of the Jedi *Luke Skywalker (Death Star II) *Princess Leia (Slave Outfit) *Nien Nunb (B-Wing Pilot) *Major Panno *Giran *Malakili *Nikto Gunner (Nysad) 2008 Wave 10 - A New Hope *R2-D2 (Jawa Capture) *Han Solo (Death Star) *Chewbacca (Millennium Falcon Co-Pilot) *Imperial Scanning Crew *Hrchek Kal Fas *Leesub Sirln *Tobi Dala (Rebel Medal Ceremony) *Tobi Dala (Concept Art) *Jawa & 2X-7KPR Security Droid 2008 Wave 11 - The Empire Strikes Back *Snowtrooper (Concept Art Series) *Ashla Vassari (Bespin Duel) *Tobi Dala (Bespin Duel) *AT-AT Driver *Cloud City Wing Guard I (Sgt. Edian) *Cloud City Wing Guard II (Utris M'Toc) *Luke Skywalker (Snowspeeder Pilot) *R2-X2 *Willrow Hood *Zuckuss *Snowtrooper 2008 Wave 12 -Expanded Universe (Toys "R" Us/Online Exclusives) *Dark Trooper (Phase I) *K'kruhk *Spacetrooper *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo *BG-J38 2008 Wave 13 - Guardians of the Force *Yoda *Tobi Dala *Darth Imperious *Darth Thorain *Darth Abyssus *Huu Tho *Darth Anilin *Alsandair Skywalker 2008 Order 66 - (Target Exclusives) *1 of 6: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Arc Trooper Commander *2 of 6: Anakin Skywalker & ARC Trooper *3 of 6: Tsui Choi & BARC Trooper *4 of 6: Emperor Palpatine & Commander Vill *5 of 6: Luminara Unduli & AT-RT Driver *6 of 6: Master Sev & ARC Trooper Saga Legends Fan's Choice 2008 *501st Clone Trooper II *Commander Neyo *Covert Ops Clone Trooper *Shadow Stormtrooper *Zev Senesca 2008 Wal-Mart Exclusives *Ibtisam & Nrin Vakil *Janek Sunber & Amanin *Machook, Keoulkeech & Kettch *IG97 & Rom Mohc *Storm Commando & General Weir Online Exclusives *Plourr Ilo & Dllr Nep Exclusives *Episode III Commemorative Tin Collection (K-Mart) *Episode IV Commemorative Tin Collection (K-Mart) *Episode V Commemorative Tin Collection (K-Mart) *Legends of the Saga (K-Mart) *Battlefront II: Clone Pack (Toys "R" Us) *Battlefront II: Droid Pack (Toys "R" Us) *Crimson Empire: The Crucible (Previews) *Joker Squadron (Entertainment Earth) Vehicles *AT-ST (Wal-Mart) *Dagger Squadron B-Wing Fighter (Toys "R" Us) *Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1 Starfighter *Green Leader's A-Wing Fighter (Wal-Mart) *Millennium Falcon *Speeder Bike & Biker Scout (Toys "R" Us) *TIE Fighter *TIE Fighter: Pirate (Previews) *TIE Fighter: Shadows of the Empire (Target) *TIE Interceptor (Toys "R Us) *Wedge Antilles' X-Wing Starfighter (Target) Creatures *Dewback with Imperial Sandtrooper (Walmart) *Jabba's Rancor with Luke Skywalker (Target) The Clone Wars figures were sculpted to match their animated TV counterparts, while the Legacy Collection was realistic as most action figures had been in the past. The Clone Wars packaging featured a Clone Trooper helmet with a plastic bubble in front. The Clone Wars Basic Figures 2008 Wave 1 *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda *Captain Rex *Clone Trooper *General Grievous *Battle Droid *R2-D2 Wave 2 *Ahsoka Tano *Clone Commander Cody *Clone Pilot Odd Ball *Saber-Droid Wave 3 *Prince Varis *Plo Koon *Asajj Ventress *C-3PO *Destroyer Droid *IG-86 Assassin Droid Wave 4 *Clone Trooper (212th Attack Battalion) *Ashani Vassari (Diplomat) *Clone Trooper (Space Gear) *Magna-guard *R3-S6 ("Goldie") Wave 5 *Tobi Dala (Jedi General) *Rocket Battle Droid *Clone Trooper (41st Elite Corps) *Kit Fisto The end of 2008 saw some changes. Legacy Collection & The Clone Wars (2009) In 2009, Hasbro resumed the Legacy Collection and the Clone Wars. The first wave of Legacy Collection figures from 2009, all from the original Star Wars film, featured no packaging changes. Legacy Collection Basic Figures 2009 Wave 1 *Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) *Han Solo (Stormtrooper) *Imperial Officer *Jawa with WED Treadwell Droid 2009 Wave 2 *Princess Leia Organa *Tobi Dala *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Grand Moff Tarkin 2009 Wave 3 *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi *Darth Vader *Stormtrooper *Death Star Commander *Tusken Raider 2009 Wave 4 *Death Star Droid *R5-D4 *Red Leader (X-Wing Pilot) *Greedo *Hammerhead *Power Droid 2009 Exclusives *Luke Skywalker (X-Wing Pilot) - San Diego Comic-Con 2009 *Stormtrooper Commander (The Force Unleashed) - San Diego Comic-Con 2009 *Clone Trooper Squad (K-Mart) *Ralph McQuarrie Concept Art Series Multipacks I (Toys "R" Us) *Ralph McQuarrie Concept Art Series Multipacks II (Toys "R" Us) *Star Tours Boarding Set (Disney) *The Force Unleashed Figure Pack 1 (Toys "R" Us) *The Force Unleashed Figure Pack 2 (Toys "R" Us) Clone Wars Basic Figures 2009 Wave 1 *Clone Trooper (Space Gear) *Rocket Battle Droid *Clone Trooper (41st Elite Corps) *Kit Fisto Wave 2 *Mace Windu *Admiral Yularen *Jawas *Commander Gree *ARF Trooper *Heavy Assault Saber Droid Wave 3 *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Space Suit) *4A-7 *Yoda *Whorm Loathsom *Commando Droid *Clone Trooper Echo Wave 4 *Clone Trooper Denal *Anakin Skywalker (Space Suit) *Cad Bane *Ahsoka Tano (Space Suit) Wave 5 *Luminara Unduli *Captain Argyus *Clone Commander Thire *Battle Droid (AAT Driver) Wave 6 *Matchstick *Ashani Vassari (Adventurer Suit) *Clone Tank Gunner *Ziro's Assassin Droid Wave 7 *Clone Trooper Jek *Commander Bly *Aayla Secura *Hondo Ohnaka Wave 8 *Anakin Skywalker (Cold Weather Gear) *Thi-Sen *Clone Commander Stone *Darth Imperious *Commander TX-20 Wave 9 *Firefighter Droid *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Cold Weather Gear) *MagnaGuard (with Cape) *Captain Rex (Cold Assault Gear) The Vintage Collection & The Clone Wars (2010) In 2010, Hasbro re-released a new line once again based on the Vintage Collection. Accompanied by The Clone Wars line, which extended into 2011. Basic Figures 2010 Wave 1 - The Empire Strikes Back *Dengar *Leia (Hoth Outfit) *Han Solo (Echo Base Outfit) *Luke Skywalker (Bespin Fatigues) *AT-AT Commander *See-Threepio (C-3PO) *Dack Ralter *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Tobi Dala *4-LOM *(Twin-Pod) Cloud Car Pilot Wave 2 - Revenge of the Sith *Darth Imperious *Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) *Clone Trooper *Obi-Wan Kenobi *General Grievous *MagnaGuard *Clone Commander Cody *Yoda Wave 3 - Return of the Jedi *Gamorrean Guard *Admiral Ackbar *Luke Skywalker (Jedi Knight Outfit/Kashyyyk Captive) *Wooof (Klaatu) *R2-D2 (with Pop-Up Lightsaber) *Rebel Commando *Rebel Commando (Version II) *Rorror *Wedge Antilles Wave 4 - Rise of the Empire *Kit Fisto *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker (Peasant Disguise) *Ashani Vassari (Peasant Disguise) *Mace Windu *Senate Guard *Super Saber-Droid Wave 5 *Clone Trooper (212th Battalion) *Luke Skywalker (Death Star Escape) *R5-D4 *Stormtrooper *Han Solo (Yavin Ceremony) *Commander Gree (Greatest Hits) Wave 6 *Luke Skywalker (Dagobah Landing) *Clone Trooper (Phase I) *AT-RT Driver *General Lando Calrissian *Weequay (Skiff Master) *Fi-Ek Sirch (Jedi Knight) Wave 7 *Han Solo (Bespin Outfit) *Barriss Offee (Jedi Padawan) *Rebel Fleet Trooper *Bom Vimdin (Cantina Patron) *ARC Trooper Commander (Captain Fordo) *Toguura (Wookiee Medicine Man) *Kithaba (Skiff Guard) *Dr. Cornelius Evazan Wave 8 *Prototype Armour Boba Fett (2011 Mailaway) *Han Solo (In Trench Coat) *B-Wing Pilot (Keyan Farlander) *Princess Leia (Slave Outfit) *TIE Fighter Pilot *Salacious Crumb (SDCC 2011 exclusive) *Mouse Droid (SDCC 2011 exclusive) Wave 9 *Rebel Soldier (Echo Base Battle Gear) *Bastila Shan *Ponda Baba (Walrus Man) *Aayla Secura *Nom Anor *Clone Trooper (501st Legion) Wave 10 - Guardians of the Force *Coruscant Pilot *Calek Starkiller *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Padawan) *Battle Droid *Darth Imperious *Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Padawan) *Quaia Royal Guard *Queen Ashani Vassari (Post-Senate) *Quinlan Vos (Mos Espa) *Darth Abyssus Wave 11 - Return of the Jedi (DVD Deleted Scenes) *Luke Skywalker (Lightsaber Construction) *Princess Leia (Sandstorm Outfit) *Lando Calrissian (Sandstorm Outfit) *Colonel Cracken (Millennium Falcon Crew) *Rebel Pilot (Mon Calamari) Wave 12 *Anakin Skywalker (The Clone Wars) *Darth Vader (A New Hope) *Imperial Navy Commander *Luke Skywalker (Hoth Outfit) *Darth Malgus (The Old Republic) Wave 13 *Clone Pilot Davijaan (Oddball) *Grand Moff Tarkin *Nikto (Vintage) *Galen Marek (The Force Unleashed II) *Shae Vizsla Wave 16 *Ahsoka Tano (The Clone Wars) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (The Clone Wars) *Gorrrara (Wookiee Warrior) *Emperor's Royal Guard *Nien Nunb *Weequay (Hunter) Wave 17 *Clone Trooper Lieutenant *Shock Trooper *Leia Organa (Bespin) *Sandtrooper (with Patrol Droid) Wave 18 *Republic Trooper *Orrimarko *Darth Vader (Emperor's Wrath) Exclusives *4-LOM/Zuckuss (TVC Convention 2-Pack) *Boba Fett (Rocket-Firing Mailaway) *Prototype Armour Boba Fett (2011 Mailaway) *Jocasta Nu (Brian's Toys) Multipacks *Death Star Scanning Crew (Kmart) *Wookiee Assault Catapult (Kmart) *Wookiee Scouts 2-Pack: Special Action Figure Set (Kmart) *"Lost Line" Carbon Freeze Chamber 7-Figure Set (SDCC 2012) *"Revenge of the Jedi" 14-Figure Death Star Set (SDCC 2011) *Special Action Figure Set (Target) *Vintage 3-Pack (Android Set): C-3PO, R2-D2, Chewbacca (Target) *Vintage 3-Pack (Droid Set): R5-D4, Death Star Droid, Power Droid (Target) *Vintage 3-Pack (Hero Set): Luke Skywalker, Ben Kenobi, Han Solo (Target) *Vintage 3-Pack (Imperial Forces): Bossk, IG-88, Snowtrooper (Target) *Vintage 3-Pack (Imperial Set): Imperial Commander, Dengar, AT-AT Driver (Target) *Vintage 3-Pack (Rebel Set): 2-1B, Leia (Hoth), Rebel Commander (Target) *Vintage 3-Pack (Villain Set): Stormtrooper, Darth Vader, Death Star Trooper (Target) *Vintage 3-Pack (Villain Set - 2012): Sand People, Boba Fett, Snaggletooth (Target) Creatures *Luke Skywalker's Tauntaun (Target) Vehicles *AT-AP *B-Wing Starfighter (K-Mart) *Biggs' Red 3 X-Wing Fighter (A New Hope - Toys "R" Us) *Imperial AT-AT (The Empire Strikes Back - Toys "R" Us) *Imperial AT-AT (Return of the Jedi - Toys "R" Us) *Imperial TIE Fighter (Target) *Landspeeder (Target) *Millennium Falcon (Star Wars - Toys "R" Us) *Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Starfighter (Episode III) *Rebel Armored Snowspeeder (Target) *Republic Gunship (Attack of the Clones - Toys "R" Us) *Scout Walker AT-ST (Return of the Jedi - Kmart) *Slave I (The Empire Strikes Back - Amazon) *TIE Interceptor (Return of the Jedi - Amazon) *V-19 Torrent Starfighter *Y-Wing Starfighter (Toys "R" Us) Entertainment Earth Exclusives 2010 *Jarael & Rohlan Dyre (Knights of the Old Republic) *Deliah Blue & Darth Nihl (Legacy) *Baron Soontir Fel & Ysanne Isard (X-Wing Rogue Squadron) *Montross & Jaster Mareel (Jango Fett - Open Seasons) The Clone Wars (2010-2011) The Clone Wars line which began in 2008 and extended into 2011 was unaccompanied for that final year. Hasbro opted to discontinue the Vintage Collection. Basic Figures (2010-2011) Wave 1 (Repacks) *Captain Rex *Obi Wan Kenobi *Clone Commander Cody *Destroyer Droid *Yoda *Prince Varis *Anakin Skywalker Wave 2 *Pre Vizsla *Mandalorian Police Officer *General Grievous *Aurra Sing *Tobi Dala Wave 3 (Repacks) *Captain Rex (Cold Weather Gear) *Cad Bane *Clone Pilot Odd Ball *Asajj Ventress *Super Saber-Droid *Ahsoka Tano *ARF Trooper *Battle Droid Wave 4 *Mace Windu *Battle Droid Commander *Kit Fisto *ARF Trooper (Jungle Deco) Wave 5 *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Clone Trooper (Flametrower) *R2-D2 (repack) *Clone Pilot Goji Wave 6 *Mandalorian Warrior *R4-P17 *Shaak Ti *Boba Fett *Embo Wave 7 *Clone Trooper Draa *Quinlan Vos *Cato Parasiti Wave 8 *Clone Commander Jet *Hondo Ohnaka *Obi-Wan Kenobi (New Outfit) *Clone Trooper Hevy (Training Armor) *Cad Bane (with TODO-360) *R7-A7 Wave 9 *Ahsoka (New Outfit) *Anakin Skywalker (New Outfit) *Aqua Battle Droid *El-Les *Clone Commander Wolffe Wave 10 *Riot Control Clone Trooper *Barriss Offee *Eeth Koth *Clone Commander Colt Wave 11 *Plo Koon (Cold Weather Gear) *Saesee Tiin *Savage Opress (Shirtless) *ARF Trooper (Kamino) *Stealth Ops Clone Trooper Wave 12 *Even Piell *Savage Opress (Armored Apprentice) *Kit Fisto (Cold Weather Gear) *Seripas *Captain Rex (Jet Propulsion Pack) Wave 13 *Chewbacca *R7-D4 (Plo Koon's Astromech) The Clone Wars (2012) For 2012, Hasbro continued to release new Clone Wars figures to go with the hit series. A change in packaging with Darth Abyssus on the front was meant to emphasize his return to the series. Basic Figures (2012) Wave 1 *Anakin Skywalker (New Sculpt) *Clone Trooper (Phase II Armor) *Savage Opress (Shirtless) *Cad Bane *Yoda *Plo Koon (Cold Weather Gear) *Clone Commander Cody (Jet Propulsion Pack) *Mace Windu *Chewbacca *Aqua Battle Droid Wave 2 *Republic Commando Boss *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Captain Rex (Phase 2) *Aayla Secura Wave 3 *Ahsoka Tano in Scuba Gear *Training Super Battle Droid *Clone Commander Wolffe (Phase II) *Clone Commander Fox (Phase II) *Tobi Dala The Clone Wars (2013) With the end of the show, Hasbro released the last of its Clone Wars line in 2013. A single wave was released and the line permanently canceled. Clone Wars (2013) Wave 1 *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Savage Opress *Anakin Skywalker *Captain Rex *R2-D2 *501st Legion Clone Trooper *Clone Commander Cody *Darth Abyssus *Saber-Droid This line was not marketed or emphasized as much as the Mission Series or the newly developed Black Series. As such these figures were harder to find in stores. The Mission/Saga Legend Series (2013-2014) The Mission Series heralded a new format to Hasbro's Star Wars line with the introduction of a two pack series of action figures featuring five points of articulation. The first wave of action figures in this collection were revealed in Hasbro's 2013 International Toy Fair show room and began to hit store shelves the following July. Despite controversy, the five points of articulation brought Star Wars action figures back to their roots and proved that Kenner had the right idea with their 1978 3 3/4-inch action figure launch. Mission Series Wave 1 *MS01: (Star Destroyer) Darth Vader and Seeker Droid *MS02: (Coruscant) Anakin Skywalker and 501st Legion Trooper *MS03: (Tatooine) Tobi Dala and Boba Fett *MS04: (Utapau) Saber-Droid and 212th Battalion Clone Trooper Wave 2 *MS05: (Tantive IV) R2-D2 and C-3PO *MS06: (Mandalore) Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Abyssus *MS07: (Death Star) Han Solo and Chewbacca Wave 3 *MS08: (Utapau) Obi-Wan Kenobi and General Grievous *MS09: (Bespin Duel) Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader *MS10: (Senate Duel) Darth Sidious and Yoda The 2013 Saga Legends followed a similar concept as in previous lines, focusing on characters drawn from the entire saga, though this time, figures incorporated five points of articulation and vehicles were in a reduced-scale. Basic Figures (2013) *SL01 Mace Windu - Revenge Of The Sith *SL02 Clone Trooper - Rise Of The Empire *SL03 Anakin Skywalker - Revenge Of The Sith *SL04 Obi-Wan Kenobi - Revenge Of The Sith *SL05 Super Battle Droid - Rise Of The Empire *SL06 R4-P17 - Revenge Of The Sith *SL07 Yoda - Revenge Of The Sith *SL08 Clone Shock Trooper - Revenge Of The Sith Basic Figures (2014) *SL09 Boba Fett - The Empire Strikes Back *SL10 Captain Rex - The Clone Wars *SL11 Stormtrooper - A New Hope *SL12 Clone Commander Cody - Revenge Of The Sith *SL13 Obi-Wan Kenobi - The Clone Wars *SL14 Luke Skywalker - Return Of The Jedi *SL15 Darth Maul - Guardians of the Force *SL16 Snowtrooper - The Empire Strikes Back Black Series (2013-2015) In 2013, Hasbro initiated the Star Wars Black Series as a collector-focused line with highly detailed, canon-accurate figures that feature an ideal balance of aesthetics and articulation. Drawing inspiration from the simplicity and essence of the color black in the Star Wars universe, the Hasbro team designed The Black Series' minimalist packaging style to convey a message of elegance and quality. In addition to the regular 3¾ figure and accessory lineup, a new 6-inch scale figure range joined the product mix. 2013/2014 Orange Carded Basic Figures *01: Ashani Vassari *02: Clone Trooper Sergeant *03: Anakin Skywalker *04: Biggs Darklighter *05: Luke Skywalker *06: Darth Vader *07: Biker Scout *08: Clone Pilot *09: R2-D2 *10: Pablo-Jill *11: Luminara Unduli *12: 41st Elite Corps Clone Trooper *13: Stormtrooper *14: Ashla Vassari-Skywalker *15: Merumeru *16: Clone Commander Neyo *17: Vizam *18: Darth Plagueis *19: Mace Windu *20: Bastila Shan *21: Luke Skywalker *22: Yoda *23: Toryn Farr *24: Snowtrooper Commander *25: Dak Ralter *26: Darth Vader *27: Jabba's Skiff Guard *28: Ree-Yees *29: Wedge Antilles Multipacks *Battle On Endor (2014 Toys "R" Us) *Jabba's Rancor Pit (2014 Toys "R" Us) 2013 6-Inch Figures - Orange Packaging *01: Luke Skywalker (X-Wing Fighter Uniform) *02: Darth Abyssus *03: Sandtrooper (Squad Leader) *04: R2-D2 *05: Princess Leia (Jabba's Prisoner) *06: Boba Fett (Bespin Armor) *07: Greedo *08: Han Solo (Smuggler) *09: Stormtrooper *10: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge Of The Sith) *11: Luke Skywalker (Rebel Fatigues) *12: Anakin Skywalker (Revenge Of The Sith) *13: Clone Trooper (Attack Of The Clones) 2014 6-Inch Figure Collection - Blue Packaging *01: Sandtrooper II (A New Hope) *02: Darth Vader (Return Of The Jedi) *03: Luke Skywalker (Return Of The Jedi) *04: Chewbacca (A New Hope) *05: TIE Pilot (Return Of The Jedi) *06: Yoda (The Empire Strikes Back) *07: Clone Trooper Sergeant (Rise Of The Empire) *08: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge Of The Sith) *09: C-3PO (A New Hope) *10: Han Solo (Stormtrooper Disguise) *11: Bossk (The Empire Strikes Back) *12: Emperor Palpatine (Return Of The Jedi) *13: Boushh (Return Of The Jedi) *14: Commander Cody (Revenge Of The Sith) *15: IG-88 (The Empire Strikes Back) *16: Obi-Wan Kenobi (A New Hope) Large Box Collection *Jabba The Hutt *Speeder Bike with Biker Scout *Tauntaun with Han Solo *Tauntaun with Luke Skywalker Exclusives *Boba Fett and Han Solo in Carbonite (San Diego Comic-Con 2013/Celebration Europe II) *Cantina Showdown (Toys "R" Us 2014) *Jabba's Throne Room (San Diego Comic-Con 2014) *Boba Fett (Prototype Armor) (Walgreens 2014) *Imperial Shadow Squaron (Target 2014) Gallery 614fnA68cdL SX300 .jpg|Force Unleashed Battle Rancor & Felucian Warrior (Target Exclusive) Sw08-unleashed1.jpg|The entire first wave of 2008 Force Unleashed figures LC-2160.jpg|The entire 2008 Force Unleashed set of figures $ 3.jpg|2009 Force Unleashed Figure Pack 1 of 2 Starwarstheforceunleashedfigurepack-2of2.jpg|2009 Force Unleashed Figure Pack 2 of 2 2pkfu.jpg|2009 Darth Vader & Emperor Palpatine Force Unleashed Multi-Packs